Dovewing and Tigerheart
by sparkflight
Summary: when dovewing has kits with tigerheart, mysteries rise when one of the kits has a mysterious dream... and the other two are able to accomplish things that no ordinary cat would. meanwhile, an old enemy is rising, hungry for revenge...


Dovewing and Tigerheart

Chapter 1: the night meeting

"Tigerheart?" A pair of green eyes appeared from a pine tree. Dovewing felt her heart beating in her chest. It was the first time she and the Shadowclan warrior had met since he had betrayed her by telling Shadowclan where the herb was. Tigerheart had convinced her to meet him at least one more time, even though she was mates with Bumblestripe.

"Dovewing." The voice she heard every night in her dreams spoke softly from behind a bush.

As the handsome dark tabby strode out into the moonlight, the gray she-cat's breath caught in her chest. Those amber eyes.. So close, and yet… so far away.

She appeared too, and there was a awkward silence between them until Tigerheart spoke up.

"Want to climb that tree?" He meowed. "It looks great for that sort of thing!"

"Well, sure," she agreed, but he was already half way up. She laughed and jumped up next to him on a thick branch.

"We can see the whole world from here!" She exclaimed. "I wonder whats out there?"

"Probably just a lot of earth and some stupid twolegs," he responded. She laughed again and rested her head against his. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied.

They jumped down, and Dovewing swatted his ear playfully.

Hi head whipped around. "Oh, no you didn't!" He exclaimed, nudging her shoulder. "Is that the best you got?" The she-cat meowed, butting her head against hers. "I don't want to hurt you," he responded. Then the bright playful light in his eyes faded away in a serious amber shadow. "I could never hurt you," he whispered. "And I could never either," she replied.

"Hey, Tigerheart, I have something to tell you," Dovewing mewed, pulling away from him.

"What?" He asked, worriedly.

"I-I'm expecting your kits," she meowed.

"What? That's wonderful!" The Shadowclan tom's face was bright with pleasure. But then it darkened. "We're in different clans," he remembered. "How can this happen? Are you sure they're not Bumblestripe's?"

She nodded. "He is nice, and I have to admit that it would be easier, but I don't love him like I love you. Oh, but Don't worry, I can just say that they are his. No one will suspect a thing."

Chapter 2: the news

"Dovewing! Are you okay?" Ivypool called. "You're supposed to be on dawn patrol".

Dovewing opened her bright green eyes and stumbled onto her paws. She shot a quick glance towards her rounded belly, swollen with unborn kits.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you…" she faltered.

One more glance at her stomach was all it took.

Ivypool's eyes rounded. 'Wow, she breathed. Does Bumblestripe know?"

Dovewing shook her head. "But I was going to tell him last night, before I went to sleep, but he went out with the night patrol."

"Go tell him, then!" She exclaimed.

Dovewing nodded and sprung out of the den.

"Bumblestripe?" She called. The dark-striped gray tabby warrior came out of the apprentice's den, his eyes lighting up. "Yes?" He asked, rubbing his head up against hers.

"Uh.. let's go somewhere private," she mewed.

"Oh! Okay," he meowed. "Then I know just the place!"

And he led her to a mossy clearing, with a pool of blue water and pebbles surrounding it.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well, Bumblestripe, you are going to be the father of my kits!" She cried joyfully.

" What? That's amazing!" He replied. "When are they due?"

" In about half a moon," she meowed.

The dark tabby's eyes lit up. "Half a moon! You should be in the nursery!"

She nodded. " I'm sleeping there tonight. Jayfeather says I have to, so I decided yes."

Bumblestripe laughed. "Jayfeather will make sure you go, whatever you tell him," he responded.

She laughed to. She realized that the big reason they had become mates was that it was so much easier with him than it was with Tigerheart. She could talk and laugh so much more easily with him without having to constantly cast out her ears and eyes to look for a hidden cat. If only they could be his, she thought. Then it would be _so_ much easier!

Chapter 3: the truth

As the third kit was born, Dovewing almost collapsed from exhaustion, but she managed to weakly lick a kit. "How are you?" Bumblestripe asked anxiously. Then his eyes fell on the kits, and he whispered,

"They're the most beautiful creatures in the world," my love.

The queen felt grateful that Bumblestripe was taking their place as their father, and she was relieved when one of the kits had Dovewings gray fur and green eyes, while he also had Tigerheart's dark tabby stripes, so at least he looked like Bumblestripe.

One of the tom's sisters looked like a tiny copy of Dovewing, gray with green eyes.

The last kit was spotted gray and white, like Dovewing's sister, Ivypool.

Dovewing's heart began to swell with love for the tiny cats that lay beside her. "I will always protect you, little ones," she murmured.

"Dovewing? May I speak with you?" Jayfeather's sleek gray head peeked through the brambles in the nursery. It had been a quarter moon since the kitting, and Leafpool had been visiting her everyday. This was the first time cranky old Jayfeather had come to check up on her, though. Then he glared at her, rolling his eyes. She immediately wished she had not thought that, since Jayfeather was only just as old as her former mentor Lionblaze and he could also read her thoughts.

 _Oops!_

"Anyway, um.." Dovewing faltered.

"Yes, come with me," he sighed.

Once they entered his den, he checked to see if Leafpool, his mother and co-medicine cat was there. When he realized she was not, he pulled her to the back of the den and meowed quietly but seriously,

"I'm going to ask you this once, and only once. _Who is the father of your kits, Silverpaw, Juniperkit, and Fernkit?"_

She sighed. "How did you know?"

"I can read your mind, remember? besides, it's obvious that Tigerheart is their true father, with the way their hunting crouches are."

"Since when do you know about hunting crouches?" Dovewing responded

"Well, since when do you fall for Shadowclan toms?" He snapped back. I guess we both have surprises!

"Look," the she-cat meowed, "you can't tell anyone. Especially Bumblestripe. It would break his heart!"

Jayfeather mewed,

"Oh, I'm not going to tell anyone. But you have to tell him. Even if they're not his, you can't be good parents if there are lies and secrets surrounding your relationship."

"But-"

"Tell him or else," the medicine cat warned.

"Fine," Dovewing meowed.

"Um, Bumblestripe?" The queen's head peeked into the warriors den. "I need to tell you something about the kits."

The dark tabby tom stood from where he was sitting. "Coming!" He called, walking towards her.

She led him to behind the nursery. "Listen," Dovewing began, "about the kits-"

"They're not mine," he interrupted, "I know. I've known since they were born."

"What? But, how?" She exclaimed.

"Well, it's obvious!" He replied. "Their shape, the way the crouch, the way they leap.. Just so like Tigerheart. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, if you'll let me keep being their father…"

"Of course, of course," she meowed gratefully.

Chapter 4: powerful kits

" Juniperkit! Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Silverkit called. Then she thought hard and mewed. "Well, I guess you won't be there for our APPRENTICE CEREMONY!"

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Ah ha!" She declared triumphantly. "Found you!"

But Juniperkit didn't come out.

Silverkit rolled her bright green eyes, and cast out her senses. She could see through the bush to where Juniperkit was hiding, but then she realized,

Since when does Juniperkit have a red pelt and a bushy tail? Oh no.. that wasn't Juniperkit!

"Fox! There's a fox in the camp!" She exclaimed. "Fernkit! Juniperkit! Where are you! Come out!"

"What's all this commotion?" Purdy stepped out of the elders den. "I am trying to sleep here, you furballs!" That's when Silverkit barreled into him. "Purdy, thank goodness!" She exclaimed. "There's a fox in the camp!"

Purdy chuckled. "Well, then, good old Purdy is here to save the day!" He announced.

Silverkit realized that he didn't believe her. "But, it's true!" She insisted. "I'm telling the truth!"

Then Fernkit walked out from behind the warriors den, muttering,

"Stop showing off, Silverkit!"

Juniperkit stepped out from behind him. "No, I think she's telling the truth!" She insisted. "Silverkit has never been wrong before!"

Then Bramblestar stepped in. "well, let's see if she's telling the truth or not," he meowed. "Silverkit, where is this fox?"

"It's right in here!" She responded, brushing away the leaves. But when she looked in it was gone!

"Uh… it has to be here somewhere!" She exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Fernkit mewed.

"Bramblestar, listen…" Silverkit faltered.

"I don't want to hear it," he mewed sternly. "Now go play, and don't cause any more trouble."

"Yes Bramblestar," she mumbled meekly, but as she got to the nursery, she cast out her senses, and saw the fox! In the leader's den!

"Wait!" she exclaimed. And Silverkit started to hare out of the den, when her mother, Dovewing, called her back in. "where do you think you're going?" She asked. "The dirt place!" She answered. "I'll be back in a couple minutes!"

But as she continued out, she could feel her mother's gaze boring into her back, a question in her bright green eyes.

but she raced towards the leader's den anyway, heart beating loudly. When Silverkit went into the leader's den, she saw Bramblestar coming out.

She managed to sneak past him, since he was in deep conversation with Squirrelflight.

She spotted the fox in the corner, covered in shadow. If she was an ordinary cat, she could not have seen it, but Silverkit had always been a little… different. She could see places no one else could see, except for her mother, who seemed to share her powers.

The fox snarled at her quietly, and started to creep towards Bramblestar. "Watch out!" She shouted, loud enough for Bramblestar to hear.

His broad head whipped around and his eyes widened with shock. "Silverkit! Get out of hear!" He yowled. But Silverkit was frozen with fear and she was unable to move.

The fox leaped onto Bramblestar. He tried to strike back, but the fox was humongous and pinned him down.

Silverkit realized suddenly that the fox's claws were inches away from ripping open Bramblestar's throat.

It was obvious that if someone tried to help him, the fox could and would end all of the leader's nine lives. Squirrelflight tried to help him, but the creature's claws tightened around his neck.

Suddenly, a small but muscular shape sprang into the den, landing on the back of the fox. The beast was so surprised that he let go of the leader and Bramblestar jumped up.

It was dark in the den, but Silverkit cast out her senses and recognized the cat. But when she saw him, she almost cried out in shock.

It was her littermate, Fernkit!

His tiny shape was sprawled onto the back of the fox, his green eyes gleaming determinedly. The fox tried to shake him off, but Fernkit held on and basically shredded the animal's pelt. Then he managed to claw his way up to the fox's neck, drawing blood out of it with a powerful swipe.

The fox yowled in pain and ran out of the den, and then out of the camp.

"Fernkit!" She exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Fernkit stared at his paws in amazement. "I-I have no idea!" He responded. "I have never done that before!"

Just then, Juniperkit came out, pouting.

"Okay," she grumbled, "so, Fernkit has super strength, Silverkit has the super senses, and I have nothing! No fair!"

"What are you talking about?" Silverkit mewed.

Juniperkit rolled her eyes. "You see what's happening, don't you? She asked. You guys have the same powers as Lionblaze and Dovewing!"

"WHAT?" Fernkit exclaimed. "That's impossible! We're just kits!"

"Yeah, well, the three were "just kits" too, but they saved the forest anyway! We won't be kits forever, you know, and while you guys are off fighting the dark forest with your super cool powers, I'll be hunting like any other ordinary cat!"

"Don't be silly!" Silverkit meowed. " Why would Starclan not give you powers?"

Then she took her aside. "Between you and me," she whispered, 'I think _Fernkit_ would be the one with no powers, don't you think?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Fernkit grumbled.

Silverkit laughed. "Anyway, I'm sure you have powers too."

"But, I'll have Jayfeather's powers!" She moaned. " I don't want to be grumpy! Or a medicine cat!"

"Relax, Juniperkit!" Fernkit told him. "You'll still be a warrior, and you'll still be one of the happiest cats alive. And think! You'll be able to read minds!"

Juniperkit calmed down a bit. "Well, I suppose you're right," she mumbled.

Chapter 5: the vision

As Juniperkit drifted into sleep, she ended up in a large field, and she heard voices ahead. She trotted forward, and she found Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather

"Firestar! What does this mean?" Lionblaze's voice yowled. "Dovewing's kits have powers, like us!"

Firestar's voice hissed,

" _When darkness covers the forest the gifted stars will come to rise."_

"What? What does that mean? Firestar, tell us!" Jayfeather begged.

But the former leader had disappeared.

When Juniperkit woke up, she was frantic. "I saw Firestar! The real Firestar!" She yelped. "And… I really do have powers like Jayfeather! This is so cool!"

"What's so cool?" Dovewing, her mother, asked.

"Uh… "Juniperkit faltered. "Um…. Juniperkit was just saying how cool her dream was, right, Juniperkit?" Silverkit cut in.

Juniperkit sent a silent thank you to her mind. Silverkit's bewildered face was priceless as she looked around before staring at Juniperkit like, " _what tha tail?'_

" _I do have powers!'_ Juniperkit responded.

" _Told you",_ Silverkit replied.

"Well… okay then," Dovewing said suspiciously. "But go and see Bumblestripe."

"Your apprentice ceremony is today, and I want him to see you one last time as normal, wild kits instead of hard working apprentices."

" _Yeah, normal…."_ Juniperkit thought, sending it to Silverkit, but she was hushed by her sister.

" _Stop!"_ She hissed back to her. " _I hear something… It's a badger!_ "

"A badger!" Juniperkit exclaimed. "What should we do?!"

"What are you two talking about?" Dovewing interrupted. "What badger?"

"Well, uh.. You see.." Juniperkit stuttered- "It's a new game we're playing!" Silverkit burst out, "So uh, see you later!"

And she immediately bounded off to the warriors den where their father was sleeping. " _Where is it?"_ Juniperkit asked her silently.

Silverkit smirked at her. " _I was just kidding_ ," she replied, laughing. Her sister rolled her eyes, and the gray she-cat ran to Bumblestripe's nest. Juniperkit had to sprint to catch up with her. "Thanks," she meowed." You have saved my life twice in one morning, and I've never even saved your life once!" "Oh, don't mention it," her sister mewed. "It was nothing."

When they got to their "father's" den, they found Ambermoon, who was their kin, and her mother, Whitewing, who was also their kin.

"Are you looking for Bumblestripe?" Ambermoon asked.

"Uh, yes," Juniperkit mewed. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he is just over there, snoring like a bumble bee," Whitewing replied, nodding to a dark shape in the corner.

Silverkit nodded to Juniperkit, and they both crept up to him. On the count of three, they sprang.

"Ahhhh!" He yowled. "Shadowclan! It's shadow- oh, wait, It's just you, kits. Well, are you going to finish me off?"

Juniperkit yelped as she fell off. "We won't if you give us a badger ride!"

Bumblestripe climbed out of his nest, Silverkit still swinging on. Wait for me, Juniperkit squealed, leaping onto his back.

He lumbered out of the den. Roar! He growled. I'm going to take you to the elder's den and they're going to eat you!

No! Please! Juniperkit yelped. As he approached the den, Purdy came out. Hm, I'm sure looking forward to a NICE YUMMY KIT!

Silverkit squealed, sliding off. She ran to the nursery, just as Dovewing came out with Fernkit. Mommy! Mommy! Juniperkit yowled save us! The elders are going to eat us!

Dovewing looked at them warmly. Well, I need them to eat mouse instead, because your pelt is as dirty as the dark forest and your apprentice ceremony is any minute-

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the clan rock for a clan meeting! Bramblestar declared.

(Silverkit)

Dovewing practically pounced on the kits, licking them until their pelts were so shiny that when the sun shone on them, it made their fur sparkle.

Juniperkit! Come forward, Bramblestar meowed. You too, Silverkit and Fernkit.

Juniperkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing.

Silverkit saw Juniperpaw sighed with relief when she heard her mentor's name. She touched noses with her and walked over to sit with the other apprentices.

Silverkit, Bramblestar continued, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight.

Joy mixed with anticipation soared in Silverkit's chest. The clan deputy! As she touched noses with her, the deputy breathed out, I will make you into the best warrior this clan has ever seen!

Fernkit was last, and he got Thornclaw. Silverpaw cast out her senses; she could see anxiety in her brother's eyes, but he was calmed when Thornclaw muttered, I don't bite.

Chapter 6: Scourge returns

Now crouch down, yes yes, very good, Silverpaw, and Juniperpaw- but Squirrelflight was interrupted by Silverpaw. Juniperpaw, seeing that her sister was up, came out of her hunting crouch too. Whitewing had a sore throat and Squirrelflight was training both of them for the time being.

Anyway, Silverpaw stopped. She heard something…

Just then, Ambermoon crashed into them! Help! She cried. Thunderclan is being attacked!

What? By who? Fernpaw cried.

But Silverpaw and Juniperpaw already knew. Silverpaw had cast out her senses; she could see a tiny black cat with one white paw, who was wearing what looked like- a collar? The cat attacking the camp was a kittypet! But she also noticed something else.. He had what looked like teeth attached to his collar!

(Juniperpaw)

And Juniperpaw could read Whitewing's mind. She could see flashbacks; a warm nursery, brightheart, her mother. she could not understand them well, but she knew that they were talking about some cat named..

 _Scourge!_

And it hit her. The tiny black cat had returned, seeking vengeance!

Fernpaw looked at them, bewildered. It's Scourge! Silverpaw told him.

Quick! This is what the prophecy meant! Juniperpaw exclaimed.

Prophecy? Silverpaw responded.

Juniperpaw quickly told her siblings about her dream: _when darkness covers the forest the gifted stars will come to rise._

Once they knew, the three apprentices burst into the camp, where bloodclan was making Thunderclan look like a bunch of kittypets.

Attack! Silverpaw yelled, pouncing onto a large warrior which she somehow outsmarted.

As for fernpaw, he was clawing his way through the crowd, searching for Scourge.

But Juniperpaw was trying to find Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather; if they wanted to get rid of Scourge once and for all, they needed to work together.

Luckily, she found her mother and Lionblaze fighting a large tabby warrior, and they told her that Jayfeather was off tending to wounds with Leafpool. Thank you! She meowed, going to fetch him and her siblings.

When she found them, they went to find Scourge. Fernpaw and Lionblaze were clearly struggling- they were not used to this much blood. Red specks flew every where- the only cat that seemed was Jayfeather, his blind blue gaze never leaving the apprentices. Suddenly, a voice rattled her out of her thoughts. Where are you going? Bumblestripe exclaimed. You can't fight Scourge, not even you can fight him, Lionblaze!

Lionblaze turned. I can't fight him alone, he mewed, but I can fight them with the help of Jayfeather, Dovewing, and her kits!

And then, as luck would have it, Scourge attacked them! But Dovewing and Silverpaw were ready; they had heard him creep up. And as mother and daughter nodded to each other, Lionblaze leaped onto him, snarling,

Were not done for yet!

Scourge laughed. Oh yes you are, you so called "three!"

Silverpaw swiped at his muzzle, but she saw a warrior of bloodclan creeping up behind Lionblaze! "Quick!" She yowled. "Watch out!"

And the tabby tom reeled up on his hind legs, ending the warrior's life in one single swipe.

Jayfeather and Juniperpaw were reading his thoughts, calling out when he would swipe and where.

In the end, Scourge was lying on the ground, dead.

Once again, bloodclan fled, Thornclaw on their heels with a few other warriors, but Bramblestar called him back.

"Remember," the dark tabby meowed, "warriors do not need to kill to win a battle."

"We did, though," Dovewing reminded him. "But it was for a good cause," Lionblaze told her. "Once again, we saved the forest, but it took three more cats to do it."

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, and they deserve a reward," he replied, and he lept onto the high rock.

"Fernpaw, Juniperpaw, and Silverpaw, come here," the leader mewed. Silverpaw gasped. "It's our warriors ceremony!"

At the end of the ceremony, Silverpaw had become Silverwing, like Dovewing, Juniperpaw was Juniperheart, and fernpaw had become fernclaw.


End file.
